Reckless One
by maggie-joyce
Summary: Kate Morrow has always loved trouble and Herman Kozik has always loved a good time. And boy, have they always loved each other. Kozik/OC
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hello everybody, I have another new story! So here's the deal with this one, it's a prequel of sorts to Human, but you don't have to read Human to understand what's going on (although you should definitely be reading (and reviewing) Human!) I just loved Kozik's character so much and I wanted to explore the relationship I hinted at between Kate and Kozik, so I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what ya think!**

* * *

><p><em>You can be careful and I'll be the reckless one, I'll get my heart broke, but someday I'll find love.- Sunday Lane.<em>

He remembers the first time he started noticing her. She was sitting in between Happy and Clay holding Clay's hand while Happy began prepping a tattoo on Kate's wrist. He had overheard her earlier telling Happy that on her right wrist she wanted a cross, but not just any cross; she wanted her cross to match the one that was on her father's neck. He couldn't help but stare at her while he motioned the prospect to hand him another beer. At 17 she was stunning, her long wavy blonde hair was thrown over her shoulder and she was in her standard Friday night outfit, Daisy Duke shorts, a v-neck and black cowboy boots.

He took a sip of beer and then turned his head back to the blonde who now looking at him. When they made eye contact a grin spread across her face and her big blue eyes light up. She then shot him a flirtatious wink and went back to talking with her dad.

Later that night he found her standing behind the bar with the prospect teaching him how to mix drinks faster.

"Hey Prospect, you need to go take out the bins," Kozik said sending the Prospect to deal with the over flowing trashcans. For a Friday night party this one was unusually lame. None of the croweaters were sparking his interest and it didn't help that he couldn't get his mind off a certain underage blonde.

"Hiya blondie," Kate said leaning over the bar giving Kozik a pleasant view down her shirt, "What can I get ya?"

"Just another beer," Kate took his now empty bottle and replaced it with a full one, "How's the tat?"

Kate smiled big and started peeling the bandaid off of her wrist, "I love it. Hap did such a good job."

"You better watch out girl. Once you get your first one it's all downhill from there. It's an addiction," Kate couldn't help but look at all of the tattoos that covered his body, "You still dating Opie?"

Kate laughed a little bit before opening a water bottle, "No we broke up a few weeks ago. We're still friends though. He kinda been into Donna for sometime, but it's whatever."

There was a beat of silence, both of them taking sips of their drinks and stealing glances at each other. "No croweater for you tonight?"

"Nah, none of them are doing it for me tonight," Kate walked around the bar and stood in front of Kozik.

"Hmm that's too bad," Kozik could swear he could feel her lips on his ear, "I'm gonna head home. I have to be up early to help my mom in the office. Maybe I'll see you there." Kate starting walking towards the door before Kozik could say anything. However she stopped short once she reached the door, "Hey Kozik, 10 months."

* * *

><p>She shot him another wink and then a wicked grin spread across her face before she pushed out the door open and headed out into the black night.<p>

_10 months._

"Kate your ass better me out of you room in 10 minutes or I can guarantee you'll be working in the garage more than just a few more-"

"I'm ready Mother. Can we just get this horrible day over with?" Kate asked following her mother down the hall into their kitchen.

"You know you wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't been so dumb." Gemma said sliding a mug of coffee across the counter to Kate who rolled her eyes.

About four months earlier before Opie and Kate broke things off, Opie decided to take Kate to a carnival over in Lodi. After spending the majority of their evening exchanging sexual favors on rides and taking dirty pictures in the photo booths, they decided to head back to her house in Charming. They had been parked outside the neighbors house for half an hour.

"Just come in with me for a little bit," Kate begged in between kisses.

"Little I don't need your dad to catch me, he'll skin me alive," Opie started taking Kate's shirt off.

"Please Ope," Kate was struggling to keep her thoughts in order as Opie pressed kisses down her stomach, "Your truck is too small. Please."

Opie sat up straight, "Jesus Christ girl you are going to be the death of me." He threw her shirt at her and opened the truck door.

"You're the best!" Kate got on her tip toes and pressing a hot, wet kiss on Opie's neck and then went sprinting towards her house, "I'll open my window. See you in a minute!"

A few minutes later Opie had pushed himself threw her window and his jaw dropped when he saw her standing in front of him with nothing but the bra she had, had on earlier and lacy boy shorts.

"Took you long enough." Kate smirked and that was all it took for Opie to start ripping his own clothes off before carrying her to her bed. Kate moved her mouth from his and began pressing kisses down his neck and stomach, Opie's hands getting tangled in her blonde hair pushing her head down further. Kate was about to pull his boxer's off when she sat up startled, "Shit did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Opie tried pushing her head back down.

"Oh my God Ope, someone's coming! Oh my God! Get out!" Opie shot up pulling his jeans back up as Kate threw his shirt and cut at him while trying to get her own clothes back on.

"We should've just gone to my dorm room," Opie complained swinging one leg out her window just as her bedroom door swung open.

"Dad!" Kate screamed receiving a bewildered look from her father as he entered her room and walked over to her open window.

"Hey kid. You better be in the chapel at 7 am sharp if you want to live," Clay yelled out the window before turning around to face his daughter. "And you don't even get me started on the deep shit you're in. Just wait until your mother hears about this."

"Baby?" Gemma called bringing Kate out of her memory, "You ready to go? I saved all the hard shit for you to do today."

"Yeah mom let's go," Kate downed the rest of her coffee and followed her mom out the back door.

"Still on lockdown Little?" Opie asked walking in the office.

Kate looked up from the paper work her mother left her and laughed, "You would think that us breaking up would've lessened the sentence, but yes I am still being kept under lock and key. That is at least for another two weeks."

"Well I think I'd rather have done hard time at prison Morrow than take the beating I got, but I'm sure time will fly by," Opie messed Kate's hair up and handed her a pair of keys, "Here's the keys for the Kia. Catch ya later."

It felt like time was moving backwards. She had done half of the invoices her mother left her and it was only 10:30 she had to be there until 5 and then go straight to being forced to help her mom cook for family dinner later that night.

She took a deep breath and silently cursed her parents leaning back in her chair. She looked out into the garage at the boys working on various cars when she spotted Kozik making his way to the office.

"Hey kid," He said entering the office and taking a seat across from her. "It's pretty hot out there."

"Yeah well it is the middle of June," Kate rolled her eyes at his attempt of small talk and starting piling her hair up on top of her head. "What do you need Kozik?"

"Just thought you'd like some company, plus I'm pretty tired of working," Kozik leaned towards the desk and grabbed the glass of water that was sitting next to Kate and took a swig of it.

"That was mine."

"Yeah well sharing is caring you know. You don't want me to have a heat stroke now do ya?" Kozik smirked.

"Are you coming to family dinner tonight?" Kate asked ignoring the pompous look on Kozik's face.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Kozik took another sip of her water before getting up from his chair, "Maybe we'll get a seat near each other. Catch you later Kat."

_This day was never going to end._

* * *

><p>When five o'clock finally rolled around Kate was more than ready to go home. However she was going to have some difficulty getting there. 15 minutes earlier Gemma had texted Kate saying she was too busy in the kitchen to leave the house and asked Kate to ask one of the guys to drop her off at the house. The only problem being that the garage was empty. She sighed aggravated and headed into the clubhouse, which happened to be equally as dead.<p>

"Hey Kat," Kozik said from behind Kate causing her to jump.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Kate asked taking in the scene in front of her. Kozik was standing in front of her in jeans, but no shirt. _Shit he was hot. _

"Everyone has a nickname for you, I figured I needed to come up with my own," Kozik ran a hand through his wet hair, "What are you doing here anyway thought you'd be long gone."

"Yeah well I should be, but my mom couldn't pick me up. Too busy making dinner. She told me to ask for a ride home."

"I can take you let me just get a shirt and shit. I'll be right back." He took off for his dorm room returning minutes later, "You ready to go?"

Kate nodded and Kozik threw his arm over her shoulder as the headed for his bike, "You ready for this darlin'?" He handed her his spare helmet.

_And they were off._

* * *

><p><strong> an: GO REVIEW right meow!**


	2. Radio

_Now my life is sweet like cinnamon, like the fucking dream I'm living in. Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio. -Lana del Rey_

The summer had come and gone. Kate had gone back to school in August lessening her time spent in the garage and clubhouse to only weekends when she'd help out in the office. Kozik couldn't even remember the last time he was in the same room as Kate for longer than 10 seconds. However, the year was ending in less than a week and Kate had been home full time for Christmas break.

It was the last Friday night party before the year ended and Kate was pretty sure you could hear this party two towns over. After getting off her parents shit list at the end of summer Kate was allowed to resume her usual activities including being able to attend Friday night parties.

She was about three beers in when she spotted Kozik in a secluded watching one of the croweaters dance in front of him. She took another sip of her beer still watching Kozik who had proceed to get up and walk down one of the darker hallways, it must have been the alcohol because she took one last big gulp of her drink and then headed down the hallway after him.

She must've been too far behind him because by the time she got to the hallway it was deserted. She was starting to feel the alcohol as she leaned up against the wall and ran her fingers through the end of her braid. What the hell did she think she was doing? Like Kozik would even give her a second look. She was just a seventeen year old nobody pining over a thirty something Son.

"You know it's rude to stare," Kozik whispered coming from one of the rooms causing Kate to jump.

"Trying to give people a heart attack is rude too ya know." Kate pushed herself off the wall and started to walk back out into the main room suddenly realizing that following him back here wasn't her best idea, but was stopped when Kozik spoke.

"You know all of these longing looks are gonna get us in trouble."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kate said turning around to face him see for the first time the shiner on his eye, "What happened to you face?"

"I was in the ring earlier training and me and Tig got a little too into it. Don't try and change the subject.," Kozik took a step towards her, "You're playing with fire Kat and if you're not careful you're gonna get more than burned."

"What does that even mean? Are you gonna try and kill me? Don't laugh at me. I'm trying to be serious" Kozik couldn't help but laugh even harder at her only making her even more mad, "Whatever I need to go home."

She started to walk out to find a prospect, but turned around suddenly, surprising Kozik and whispered softly, "I can look all I want Kozik, I could probably even touch if I wanted to, but it's you who can't do shit."

_Holy shit he couldn't wait until she turned eighteen._

* * *

><p>Two parties at the clubhouse in one week wasn't unusual, but Gemma was still running around like a chicken with her head cut off, stocking the shelves with liquor , throwing mixers into the fridge and placing red plastic cups under the counter. When she finally took a moment to breathe she looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes.<p>

"You know you could get off your ass and help me out," Gemma said to Kate who was sitting at the bar eating lunch.

"Mom I have been helping all day, the clubhouse is clean, the alcohol is stocked. What else could you possibly need help with?" Kate took another bite of her sandwich, "I need to go home and get ready for tonight anyway."

"Who you tryin' to impress tonight baby?"

"Nobody Mom. It's New Years Eve, you're getting dressed up too. It's not like you have to try and impress Dad." Gemma rolled her eyes again at her daughters statement.

"Whatever I have to stay and do paperwork for a little bit, the holidays have us pretty backed up so if you want to go home now you can take my car and I'll get a ride back with your dad."

Kate finished eating and got up from the bar as her Mom walked out the club house doors, "Okay, I'll catch you later."

"Love you baby."

"Why did you want to get ready here again?" Jax asked laying on his dorm bed watching his sister spin around trying to get a full view of herself in his bathroom mirror.

"Because no one was at home and Donna was busy with Opie, and if you haven't noticed I don't really have much in the ways of friends Jax," Kate pulled her hair back off her face and turned to her brother, "Which dress do you like better? This one or the first one?"

"The first." Jax said not bothering to look up from the Harley manual he was reading.

Kate went back into his bathroom and changed back into her original dress emerging a few minutes later. "So this is the one?"

Jax looked up, she was spinning around in front of his bed showing Jax the whole picture of her dress. It was a dark purple sequin number with long sleeves and plunged deep down to her lower back, and stopped just under her butt. "Katie you look fine."

"I know in Jax terms that means Kate you look so beautiful, you are gonna knock all of the guys dead tonight." Kate pulled her hair down letting her blonde waves fall down her back and Jax got up and threw his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Let's go celebrate a New Years we'll never remember."

They were each handed shots when they reached the bottom of the staircase signally that the party had more than already started. The siblings turned to each other clinked glasses and threw their shots back both cringing as they swallowed.

"What the hell was that?" Kate asked as another croweater came by replacing their empty shot glasses with new full ones.

"I think it was that concoction that Tig has been talking about all week. It tastes like some nasty shit he'd like," Jax clinked his glass to his sisters again before both of them hesitated but eventually swallowed their second shot.

"Ew that is just disgusting," Kate said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and looked across the clubhouse, "I'm gonna go find Opie and Donna. I'm sure I'll just catch you in the morning. Have good new years."

She never found Opie and Donna. Instead she found herself being pulled to the bar by some invisible magnetic force. When she got there ordered a Jack and coke from the prospect and slid on to an empty bar stool. Kate downed her drink quickly looking around for a familiar face, but was struggling to find someone she really knew. Since it was New Years her father had invited multiple other chapters into town to celebrate and the clubhouse was wall to wall. She turned to the Prospect motioning for him to refill her drink and she politely asked for him to make it a little stronger.

"Hey Kat," Kate turned on her barstool to see Kozik standing in front of her holding two shots, "Have you tried Tiggy's shot?"

Kate nodded her head and he handed her one of the shot glasses, "Here's to a great year," Kate clinked her glass with his before they took their respective shots.

"Holy shit that is horrible," Kozik said grabbing his beer off the bar and quickly gulping it back.

"Mhmmm it's pretty nasty. Definitely something Tig would make," Kate laughed taking her drink from the Prospect, "How is it on New Years you don't have some croweater hanging all over you?"

"I've got a few options," Kozik looked out into the crowd and then back to her, "But the night is young, I'm just gonna go where the wind takes me."

The Prospect slid another beer his way and Kozik took a minute to take in the sight before him. Her short dress left little to the imagination and that's how Kozik like his women to dress, but this girl was different, she didn't have to try to be sexy she just naturally was.

He inwardly groaned causing Kate to stop stirring her drink with her finger and look his way. "What did you say?" Kate took the finger she had been using in her drink and stuck it in her mouth licking off the drink never once loosing eye contact with him. _Tease. _

"Nothing," Kozik downed his beer and grabbed two shots from a croweater who was passing by and handed one to Kate.

"What are you trying to get me liquored up?" Kate stood up from her bar stool and got closer to Kozik letting one of her hands drop to his thigh and bringing her mouth to his ear, "Baby all you gotta do is ask."

And with that she quickly swallowed the liquor in the shot glass and grabbed her drink off the bar before heading out into the mass crowd.

* * *

><p>He found her again when it was three minutes to midnight. She was in the dorm hallway struggling to get her high heels off while trying to stay standing up straight.<p>

"Need help?" Kate jumped up so high she could've sworn her head hit the ceiling and Kozik took a step back trying not to scare her anymore than he already had.

"Jesus Christ! No I don't need your help thank you very much. I just, I just need to get these shoes off they are killing my feet and I can, I, I can barely walk," Kozik walked towards her and put her hand on his shoulder while he bent down and slowly slid her first heel off.

"I don't think it's the shoes darlin'. "Shut up," Kate shoved Kozik away from her a little harder than she had intended to, and was now truly struggling to stand with one shoe on and one shoe off. They could hear the countdown to the new year begin from the main room, "I guess you should go find some bimbo for your kiss."

Kate started limping further down the hallway to what Kozik could only assume was Jax's room. He jogged to catch up with her, "Maybe I want to spend my first new year's minute with you," Kozik moved so his body pinned Kate's up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kate whispered looking up into Kozik's deep blue eyes.

_Ten._

"I'm not doing anything thing," Kate could smell alcohol but wasn't sure which one of them it was coming from, "I _can't_ do anything."

_Nine._

_Eight._

"How long?" He asked moving even closer to her.

_Seven._

Six.

"Four months tomorrow."

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

"Maybe I could get a preview?"

_Two._

_One._

Kate nodded breathlessly moving her face up towards him, pausing only momentarily before she crashed her lips on top of his.

_Happy New Year!_

* * *

><p><em><em>**a/n: hi all! Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and faved this story, it really makes it all worth while! so GO REVIEW right meow and I'll love you all forever!**


	3. Glad You Came

_The sun goes down, the stars go out and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came. -The Wanted_

* * *

><p>This first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she was no longer in her tight purple dress, but instead in an oversized gray t-shirt. The second thing she noticed was a snoring Opie laying next to her, one of his arms thrown over her lower back. <em>What the fuck happened last night?<em>

The last thing she remembered was standing in the hallway with Kozik, kissing him at midnight and now she was in bed with Opie?

She shifted to get a better look at her surroundings and Opie's grip on her back tightened, "Opie! Wake the hell up. I am not Donna," Kate yell whispered and swatted his arm off of her.

Opie shot up like he had been electrocuted , "I thought you were Donna-"

"No shit."

Opie rubbed his forehead and looked around at his destroyed room, "I'm pretty sure Donna and I got into it last night. Shit."

Kate sat Indian style next to Opie, "Did we like, um, did we do anything last night?"

"No. You were already face down on my bed by the time I stumbled in." Kate sighed a breathe of relief.

"I'm pretty sure Tig roofied his shots last night, I can hardly remember a damn thing. Why the hell did I end up in here?" She watched Opie lay back down and put his arm over his eyes.

"Good question little, good fucking question."

* * *

><p>He had his head resting on the bar when he saw her walk into the main room of the clubhouse, she was still wearing the shirt of his that he helped her change into and now she was donning what he could only presume were a pair of Opie's boxers. <em>Damn she looked good.<em> She slowly made her way over to him.

"Can I talk to you for a second? In private?" Kate's eyes darted around the clubhouse making sure no one was watching.

"Yeah," Kozik cleared his throat and got up from his seat and then whispered, "Meet me in my room in five. Bring an orange juice."

She rolled her eyes going back into the kitchen and poured two glasses of juice before heading to the last room in the dorm hallway. She was about to knock on the door when it swung open and she jumped, "You startled me."

"I could hear you humming." Kate nodded silently handing him a glass and he motioned for her to sit down on his bed, "What'd you want to talk about darlin'?"

"I, uh, I, I just have like hardly any memory of last night. I mean you're in my last memory I have of the night," Kate took a deep breath and a large gulp of juice, "I just don't get how I got into Opie's room or his shirt-"

"It's mine."

"What?"

"The shirt. It's mine, not Ope's." Kozik clarified and Kate nodded again trying to understand what had happened last night.

"Maybe this was a bad idea to come talk," Kate got up from his bed and headed for the door, but was stopped when Kozik's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist turning her to face him, her face a turning a shade of dark pink as his thumb rubbed over her tattoo.

"Nothin' to be embarrassed of baby, it was just a kiss that's all. Then I helped you to bed," Kozik chuckled, still not taking his hand off her wrist, "Although I can't say I don't wish it was my bed."

"We both know it's for the best that it wasn't your bed I crawled into. I should probably head home and get cleaned up, I feel disgusting."

"You look great," Kate felt her cheeks reddening again. He then let go of her wrist allowing her to head for his bedroom door.

"Hey Kate-" She turned back around slightly not waiting to hear what he had to say she spoke first.

"Four months Koz," A grin spread across his face, "Then we'll see who's bed I'm crawling in."

_Hot damn._

* * *

><p>He waited 90 days. 90 long ass days. 90 days of her laughing loudly across the clubhouse just to catch his eye. 90 days of her walking around in daisy dukes even though it was barely April. 90 days of him wanting to drag her back to his dorm room and have his way with her. 90 days of pure torture. Kozik looked at the Harley calendar that hung on his wall. Today was day 90. Today Kate Morrow turned 18.<p>

She had waited 90 days. 90 fucking days. 90 days of him 'accidentally' brushing up against her at parties. 90 days of her catching him staring at her while she worked with her mom in the office. 90 days of her wishing and hoping that Kozik would just throw her up against a wall ravage her body. 90 days of pure toture. Kate didn't need to look at a calendar when she woke up that morning. Today was day 90. Today she turned 18.

* * *

><p>She had just finished straightening her hair when she heard her phone go off.<p>

_Come to the clubhouse. I NEED to see you._

She couldn't help but smile at the text and went to change into aSAMCRO shirt she had never gotten around to giving back and a pair of leggings before leaving her house and heading to the Clubhouse.

When she got there she was semi relived that it seemed to be dead, some of the boys had been working in the garage, but the majority of them we running errands for Gemma for tonight's party. She hummed and she made her way down the dorm hallway when his door swung open and he ushered her inside.

"You said you needed to see me?" Kate asked innocently twirling around his room trying to avoid his eye contact.

"Don't play coy with me kid."

"I'm not a kid," Kate stopped twirling and went to sit on his bed.

"Happy birthday Kat," Kozik sat down next to her, one hand finding it's way to her legging covered thigh and the other grabbed her chin forcing Kate to look him in the eye, "You know how long I've been waiting for this?"

"Baby all you had to do was ask."

That's all it took. He had her pinned underneath him, his mouth on top of hers, both of them fighting for power. He could feel her hands moving up his chest underneath his shirt and her legs wrapping around his waist.

"As hot as you look in my shirt, I want it off," Kozik pulled away from Kate bringing his shirt she was wearing over her head revealing a hot pink lace bra, "I see baby came to play today."

She couldn't help but blush as his comment, she was in no means a prude, but something about him made her incredibly nervous. But she quickly shook of her nerves decided it was his turn to loses some clothes and ripped his shirt off of him. Their lips met again and this time Kate forfeit her power and could feel his tongue dancing along her own. His hand moved down her stomach under the band of her leggings moving her underwear to the side and felt the heat between her legs.

"Baby you're so wet," he slipped two fingers gently inside causing her to groan and spread her legs wider for him. Her nails began leaving imprints on his forearm and her inner walls began to clench around his fingers. His thumb rubbed against her clit pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck Koz," he pushed her bra down with his free hand and brought his mouth to her hard nipple, he strokes sped up and she grabbed his hair forcing his face back up to hers.

"Cum for me baby," Kozik barely whispered as her lips collided with hers and with a few final strokes she was sent over the edge.

"Oh God! Fuck," Kate moaned breathing heavily throwing one of her arms over her hooded eyes. She reached for his shirt she was wearing with her free hand and started pulling it back on.

"What are you doing?" Kozik asked looking back and forth between Kate and her flushed cheeks and his raging hard-on.

"Oh I have to go help set up for my party tonight," Kate said acting like nothing had just happened between the two of them and began walking to the door.

"Are you kidding me here Kate?"

Still acting like she didn't know what was going she shrugged and a lazy smile spread across her face, "Look at it this way," Kate walked back over to him putting a wet kiss on the corner of his mouth, "You waited 90 days, what's a few more hours? Plus good things come to those who wait."

"You're a fucking tease."

She laughed a little at his comment and started back for the door, "Never said I wasn't."

* * *

><p>Kozik had just wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard pounding on his bedroom door, he grabbed a pair of shorts from the nearest chair and when he swung the door up he was instantly shoved back.<p>

"The fuck you think you're doing with her?" A red faced Opie shoved Kozik again.

"Dude what are you talking about?"

"Kate. What the fuck do you think you're doing with her?" Opie shoved him again causing a shelf to drop from the wall.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and you better watch it because I'm not gonna be pushed around by some punk."

"I saw her leaving your room asshole. And you seem to forget I used to date her I know how she looks after she-" Kozik didn't let Opie finish his sentence and instead decided it was time to shut him up. With one clear swing to Opie's face Kozik sent him flying back. "That the best you got prick?"

Opie regained his foot a lunged for Kozik, each of them kept throwing blows at each other and before either one of them noticed they were being pulled off each the by Jax and Tig. When they were each separated they noticed a wide eyed Kate standing in the door way.

"What the hell is going on?" Jax screamed trying to hold Kozik back while Tig tried to pull Opie out of the room.

"Why don't you ask asshole over there?" Opie sneered at Kozik spitting out blood. Tig, Jax and Kate all looked over at Kozik.

"Opie was just a little confused, thought he saw something he didn't," Kozik smirked causing a rise in Opie who tried to shove past Tig and hit Kozik again.

"Ope, calm down," Kate finally demanded from the door way.

"A little confusion doesn't typically lead to beating each other into a pulp," Tig said grabbing a firm hold Opie and started pushing him out of the room.

When Opie passed Kate he couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Never saw this one coming little. You can do a lot better than that scum."

Kate's jaw clicked into a scowl at Opie's words the looked towards Kozik who's eyes were locked on her. She finally took a deep breath and turned to Tig, "Hey you can go back to helping my mom, I'll clean him up," Tig nodded and then Kate followed Opie to his room.

"I don't need you to help Kate you can just go back to Kozik," Opie sat down on his bed propping his elbows on his knees and looked down at the ground.

"Opie what is your problem? Why are you acting like some jealous ex-boyfriend? If you forgot you broke up with me! I can do whatever I want with whoever I want. I don't have to run it by you."

"I'm not jealous."

Kate laughed dryly at Opie, "Sure seems like it."

"Yeah well I'm not. I'm just trying to look out for you. Do you know how many girls his hooked up with? He is no good little."

"Opie-"

"You can do what you want. Just please be careful. You're one of my best friends, I don't want to see you get hurt. It'll be like Jax all over again and I don't think anyone can handle that."

Kate swallowed hard and nodded, "Opie I'm not Jax. I can handle myself."

"I know you can," Opie finally looked up from the ground to see Kate turning to go to the door, "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Ope."

He was bent over his sick trying to wash his face off when heard his door shut and lock. When he looked up at the mirror he saw Kate leaning up against the door frame watching him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?' Kozik went back to washing his face and Kate snuck up behind him putting her arms around his bare waist turning him to face her.

"For Opie. For getting you hurt."

"Trust me this is not me being hurt," Kozik smiled at her concern, "I know you've seen me in the ring. He's just lucky the guys showed up when they did."

Kate nodded her head still unsure about this whole situation, sure she'd seen Opie and even her brother get protective of her, but this was different Opie and Jax never drew blood. Kozik reached out to Kate's face grabbing her chin with his thumb and forefinger tilting her head up to force her to look at him.

"What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing," Kate shook her head a forced a smile, "I need to get back out there. You know to help set up."

"It's you're birthday and you have to set up?" she nodded "Can't you just stay here, with me, in bed?"

"Kozik."

"It was just a suggestion. Maybe a little head before you hit the road?" Kozik smirked watching her cheeks turn red.

She took a moment to compose herself and started backing up from him ready to leave, "Maybe later cowboy."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kozik caught up with her as she started to open his door, but he was able to close it putting hand on the door above her head and pouted.

"You are so needy," Kate got on her toes and moved her lips on top of his lightly biting his lower lip. He groaned when she pulled away and grinned moving his hand from the door, "Catch you later Koz."

"You bet," Kozik smacked his hand on her ass as she went through the doorway and smiled as he shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>an: hey everybody! so here's the next chapter to this story, I hope you all enjoy it (don't forget to go check out Human and Always as well!) Thanks to all that reviewed, alerted and faved it makes all the writing worth while! so GO REVIEW right meow and I'll love you all forever!**


	4. Permanent December

_I've been to London, been to Paris, Australia and Rome, there's sexy boys in every city but they're not what I want. Some got money, some got fame, some got cars and the clothes. But if it just ain't you then I don't wanna know. -Miley Cyrus_

* * *

><p>He hadn't seen her all night, he had heard her laughter but never actually saw her. From what he heard from his brothers she was apparently a hot mess and when he finally found her he couldn't help but think about how correct the boys had been.<p>

He was walking over to her at the bar when she turned her head and saw him, her face lighting up, "I've been looking for you," she whispered, her voice low and raspy, "I have a present for you."

Kozik kinked an eyebrow, "Shouldn't I be giving you the present?"

"After I give you yours you can give me mine," an evil grin spread across her face and she started moving through the crowds of people towards a hallway she knew would be deserted. He quickly finished the drink she had left on the bar before following her through the crowd, when he got to the hallway he was surprised when she jumped out of a shadow and shoved him against the wall. She was stronger than he thought.

She wasted no time unbuckling his jeans letting them fall to his ankles and then ripped his boxers down.

"Kate-" Kozik tried shoving off the wall.

But he was pushed back up against the wall. Shit, drunk Kate was really strong. Kate got down on her knees throwing her hair over her shoulder "Shut up."

She stroked up and down his shaft, Kozik leaned back into the wall, his eyes forcibly closed as she took him in her mouth. He groaned as her tongue swirled all along his hard, thick cock. His hands found their way to her hair, getting lost in her blonde waves and she took him deep in the back of her throat. He didn't even have to guide her like he usually had to with the random croweaters, she knew exactly what she was doing.

He could feel it in the pit of his stomach and she apparently did too and quicken her pace, "Kate," he said figuring that was a sufficient amount of a warning but she wasn't having it, she kept going, his hands still gripped in her hair as his hips bucked hard and she swallowed all of his contents before slowly pulling back from him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She stumbled standing back gripping his arm to help stabilize her, "So the rumors are true," she then took a step back from her and smiled, "Catch ya later."

And she was off down the hallway and back into the main room, he could hear her laughing while he was standing there leaning against the wall, eyes closed and pants still around his ankles.

_This girl was like no other._

* * *

><p>"You don't get to do that," he whispered in her ear from behind her. The party was dying down, most of the boys had found company for the night and had gone their separate ways. Yet there she was in the middle of the empty clubhouse leaning up against the bar, her hips swaying to the music that was still pumping through the room. She turned to face him, resting her elbows on the bar behind her.<p>

"Excuse me?" She tilted her head and bit her lip, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her words were starting to slur and in her heels she was struggling to stand without holding on to something. She looked so damn hot in her electric blue skin tight dress. He put his hands on her hips to steady her.

"I want to go to bed."

She nodded and turned back to face the bar, "'Kay, have a good night,"

"You're coming with darlin'"

"But it's such a long walk Koz, I just wanna sleep here."

He didn't even hesitate picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and began bringing her back to his room, he laughed when he heard her whine, "Kozik this is too hiiigh."

When they got to his room he placed her back on her feet, she was still swaying and trying to make her way over to his bed when she tripped over her own feet and started flying to the ground, but she felt a strong grip around her arm pulling her back up, "Easy there blondie, I don't need you cracking you're head open."

She gave him a look before attacking his face with her own, their tongues fighting for power again as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. But seconds later she pulled back and whispered, "I need water. Bad."

Kozik nodded and gently sat her down on his bed, "I'll be right back," he said walking into his bathroom turning the sink on and filling up a cup. When he returned his jaw dropped, he hadn't heard her over the running water, but somehow in her drunken state not only was she able to kick off her heels and strip off her dress, but she was also able to grab one of Kozik's shirts and throw it on her toned, tan body.

She was sprawled out on his bed, passed out. He couldn't help but chuckle as he set the cup down, turned turn off the lights and stripped out of his clothes before crawling in bed next to her pulling the covers up over the two of them. When he laid all the way back on the bed she flipped over, her head finding it's way to his shoulder and her arm resting over his bare chest.

_Holy fuck. _

This can not end well, Kozik thought before drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>He was woken up the next morning when her leg wrapped around his and she mumbled something under her breath. She then tightened her grip around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. This was not something he was used to, typically he hit it and quit it. He never let a woman stay the night in his bed and definitely never let woman cuddle up next to him.<p>

"Hi," Kate's raspy voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Sorry about last night, you know passing out on you."

"It's fine Kat," Kozik rolled over on his side to face her, she smiled while her fingers traced the tattoos on his chest.

"We can just stay here all day if you want."

"I want."

Kate smiled and snuggled close into Kozik's chest placing light kisses up to his collar bone, "What time is it?"

"Little after 9." Kate pulled back to look at him before rolling over her back now facing him, "What're you doing?" Kozik mumbled into her hair, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her as close to him as possible, his hand lingering at the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

"Going back to sleep. My head hurts and it's too early to be awake."

"Come here, I have something that'll make you feel better," Kozik positioned himself on top of Kate, his hands roaming up under her shirt stopping to massage her flawless tits. "Take it off."

She sat up discarding the shirt and he captured her lips with his while at the same time rolling her barely there lacey underwear down along with his boxers. He placed an open mouthed on the base of her neck causing Kate to arch her back. "You ready for this baby?"

She nodded and without much more warning she suddenly felt him slide into her, filling every inch. He started off slow, mentally taking in the moment, she was so damn tight if he didn't watch himself this would be over before it even started. He felt her move her hands to his ass gripping him possessively as his thrusts sped up.

"Harder," Kate rasped wrapping her legs tighter around his waist before repeating, "Koz, har-"

"I hear you darlin'" he panted moving one of his hands to the headboard behind them for a firmer grip. His thrusts not only got faster but deeper, he could feel Kate's hips rolling underneath him and her walls tightening around his hard cock. "Babe."

All Kate could do was nod closing her eyes she could feel Kozik press a kiss onto jaw before her hips bucked up into him and he collapsed on her breathing heavily.

"Damn baby," he said nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Do you have a cigarette?" Kate asked causing Kozik to pick his head up and give her a questioning look, "It's just a bad habit I picked up when I dated Opie."

He open his side drawer and pulled out a cigarette and lighter, "I'm not even out of you and want to talk about ex-boyfriends? Here."

"Sorry," Kate lit up the cigarette taking a long drag and handed it Kozik who rolled off her and was back to laying on his side on the bed, "What are we doing?"

"Laying in bed."

"That's not what I meant. What are you and I doing?"

"I don't know. I mean you're hot and you got some bomb ass skills plus you're not bad to hang around, but girl you are still in high school and if your dad or brother found out my ass would be six feet under."

The smile that was on Kate's face started to fade and she got up from his bed and started getting dressed, "Where are you going?"

"I just figured you didn't want me hanging around anymore."

"Kate get back in bed." She didn't stop getting redressed only pausing momentarily to stub out her cigarette.

"No it's fine I get it you just want something casual," Kate stopped and looked at him, "Plus I get it, I'm the president's kid, I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

Kozik grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards the bed, "Get. Back. In. Bed." Kate smiled at his persistence and gave in kicking off her shoes, but before she got back in bed he stopped her, "My bed is no clothes only darlin'."

"How about we just figure it out as we go? " She laughed and pulled the shirt of his she was wearing back over her head then crawled in next to him her hand going back to tracing the tattoos on his chest. "Let's go back to sleep."

He could only nod, it wasn't until that moment that he realized how exhausted he actually was. Clay had been running them like crazy trying to get them ahead of schedule taking guns up to Tacoma and Kozik couldn't have been happier to hear Kate say she wanted to go back to sleep. He could feel her breathing even out and her hand stilled against his chest signally to him that she had fallen back to sleep and it was only then that he could let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>an: hey everybody! here's the newest chapter to this story sorry it took so long to update, I was on a camp out with my sorority! But chapters to Human and Always should be up later this week and next week is spring break so I'll have tons of time to write and post. That being said thank you all soooo much for your feedback, I love hearing what you all have to say, I definitely encourage everyone review, even if you haven't ever before (it's so much fun to review!) but anyway there's the schpeel so GO REVIEW right meow! **


	5. Drive By

_Oh but that one night was more than just right, I didn't leave you cause I was all through. Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell because I really fell for you. -Train_

* * *

><p>When he woke up she was gone. The bed was still warm, but she was no where to be seen and there was no denying that he was disappointed not waking up next to her.<p>

"Hey there blondie don't look too upset," Kate stood in the doorway of his bathroom toweling off her now wet hair in one of his oversized SAMCRO shirts.

"I thought you left."

"Well I did. I had to check in with my mom but now I'm back," Kate dropped the towel she had been using and walked over to sit down on his bed.

"You should've waited for me to wake up before you took a shower," Kozik sat up in bed running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah well you looked like you needed some sleep."

"I did."

"Tough times for SAMCRO?" Kozik cocked his head in confusion, "I can tell when you all walk around the clubhouse all tense and shit."

"Nothing we can't handle baby." Kozik pulled Kate onto his lap placing a light kiss on her lips.

"I should get going," Kate said in between kisses, "It's a school night."

Kozik groaned breaking apart from Kate, "Please don't remind me that you're still in high school."

"I graduate in a month you know," Kate laughed getting up from his lap and pulling on a pair of shorts and snagging one of his hoodies from his desk, "Catch ya later old man."

* * *

><p>He never knew a month could fly by so fast. He had spent more time in Tacoma than he had in Charming. And when he was in Charming he never saw Kate for more than a few minutes, if he was lucky he'd get a few hot kisses in a dark hallway, but other than that it was just him and his hand or blowjobs from Tacoma croweaters that paled in comparison next to Kate.<p>

On one of his few mornings he spent in Charming he could hear her humming all throughout the clubhouse and it was starting to drive him crazy. He heard a knock on his door and quickly jumped off his bed swinging the door open.

"Well hey there sailor. I haven't seen you in a while." Kate said walking into his room closing the door behind her, "I have something for you."

Kate shoved a white envelope into his hands, "It's your graduation announcement?"

"Yup. Just thought I'd give you one. You know to let you know I'm graduating high school tomorrow." Kate twirled a piece of hair in between her fingers, "Oh and my parents are letting me take a year off before I go off to college."

"On a count of what?"

"That fact that I want to stay here a little longer," Kate stated matter of factly, "You should probably save the picture of me in the announcement, I look pretty hot in it."

Kozik opened the announcement and looked at the picture, "Yeah but not as hot as you look right now."

"Don't start something you can't finish," Kate whispered in his ear and then backed away from Kozik, "I have to get back out there and help my mom with some bitch work. I'll see you later?"

"I leave for Tacoma with Tig and Chibs in a few hours," Kate was already half way out the door.

"Well then, I guess I'll catch ya later," and with that she turned on her heel and he could hear her humming start back up and he looked back down at the picture that was still in his hand.

_She was so fucking hot._

* * *

><p>She had graduated six days ago. The last time she saw Kozik was seven. She was getting more and more bored by the minute as she sat at the tiny office desk facing the garage window. She flipped out her phone and scrolled down to a certain name.<p>

_Come back to Charming already. I'm bored. _

She set her phone back down on the desk and looked back at the pile of invoices her mother left her to sort through. But she couldn't focus. All she could do was think about all of the things she wanted to do to Kozik when he got back. Her phone lit up.

_I'll be back before you know it. Hope you have a good alibi for your parents if you disappear for a few days._

Kate smirked at Kozik's response, good to know they were on the same page.

"Hey kid," Clay sat down across from Kate, "Your mom left you in charge?"

"Yeah. It's like I'm being punished for something I haven't even done yet," Kate grinned at her dad, "But it's better than being forced to work at the pussy factory."

"True you need to stay far away from that place. Nothing good comes from Cara Cara," Clay took his sunglasses off his head and cleaned them with the bottom of his shirt.

"Hey Dad, are the boys almost done with their long runs to Tacoma?"

"Yeah baby why?" Clay looked up from his task at hand.

"It's just lonely around here ya know," Kate only half lied, "It's just too quiet here without all of them."

Clay nodded in understandment, "Well the good news is they should be home tonight. That's why your mother left you here in charge, she's setting up for tonight's party," Clay looked behind him out the window facing the garage and slid his sun glasses back on, " I better get back out there, we're already running far behind I don't need to put us any further behind."

She was filing the last invoices when she heard a group of motorcycles pull into the lot, turning to look out the open door and she saw that it was the last group of the Charming chapter finally coming home, including Kozik. Kate quickly adjusted the plaid shirt she was wearing so a little more bra showed through and pushed her shorts down an inch lower so part of her tan stomach was exposed. She checked her appearance one last time in the small mirror behind the office door before throwing her long blonde braid over her shoulder and heading out into the sunlight to greet all of the boys.

Tig was the first one to see her and engulfed her into a huge bear hug, "Baby girl I've missed you!"

"Missed you more Tigger."

Next was Chibs who twirled her in the air while he tightly hugged her.

She could see out of the corner of her eye Kozik standing back a little further. Watching her hug all of his brothers, his body tensing with each of the men she hugged. Then finally it was his turn, she walked over to him looking down at the ground with her hands in the back pockets of her jean shorts. She looked up at him with a big grin on her face when she finally reached him.

"Hey Koz."

"Hey pretty," whispered in her ear as her arms snaked around his neck while he placed his hands on the exposed skin of her stomach, groaning when she pulled away, "Fucking tease."

Kate laughed and started walking towards the clubhouse with the rest of the boys, "Never said I wasn't."

* * *

><p><em>Come to your room.<em>

Kozik's phone vibrated in his pocket. A smile forming on his face as he read the words.

"Well fellas I'll be back in a little bit," Kozik threw back one last shot getting up and slapping Chibs and Bobby on the back, chuckling a little to himself on the walk back to his room. When he got into his room his jaw nearly broke off. There she was looking like a Goddess. His own personal Goddess; standing in front of him butt ass naked.

"What if it wasn't me who walked through that door?," Kozik took a few steps towards her, his hands finding her perfectly round tits.

"Well that would've been awkward," Kate moved her hands to his belt buckle trying to get his pants off.

"You are so fucking hot," Kate took Kozik's shirt off and he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, "So fucking hot."

Kate's mouth left his and began placing hot, wet kisses down his neck as he carried her over to his bed. Kate wasted no time once their bodies hit the bed and quickly flipped him over and straddled him, "I want on top."

"Whatever you say baby."

Kate could feel his hard cock pressing against her thigh while she scooted down his waist listening to him groan as she teased him. She leaned down, her hard nipples rubbing against his tanned skin and pressed kisses into his chest. His hands moved to her ass trying to force her on to him.

She shook her head one last time still teasing him before she let him all the way in and then went back to work kissing his chest and tracing some of his tattoos with her tongue. She could feel him shiver when her mouth found his nipple and when she kissed the tattoo on his collar bone his hips thrusted hard against her own signally he was close.

Kate sped up her pace on him and he grasped onto her hips trying to get himself deeper into her, "Kat-"

She nodded and smiled seductively causing her hair to fall in front of her eyes and crashed her lips against his in a powerful, hungry kiss and with one final buck of his hips they was done, sent over the edge and she couldn't think of a better place to be.

Kate laid down on his chest both of them breathing heavily, his fingers trailing up and down her spine, "That was really, really good."

He felt Kate nod against his chest and then watched her roll off of him and on to the other side of his bed, "What do you think my alibi should be?"

"You're off having crazy sex with a guy who's nearly twice your age?" Kozik looked at her out of the side of his eye and smiled at her laughter.

"Oh yeah I think my dad would really like that one," Kate slapped his chest, "I guess I'll just tell them I'm staying with Donna."

Kozik turned so he was facing her, his fingers stroking up and down her smooth side, "Let's not even bother going out to the party tonight."

"We can't do that," Kate bit her lip trying to stop a smile from forming on her face, "I already scheduled a tattoo session with Hap tonight"

Kozik kinked an eyebrow up, "Of what?"

"A quote from a poem," Kozik nodded his head and watched as Kate guided his hand under her breast, "Right here."

"You're gonna let Hap touch you there?"

"Mhmmm, yeah I've been waiting to get this one for a while," Kate tilted her head trying to read Kozik's face, "Am I sensing jealousy?"

"He shouldn't get to touch you here," Kozik said running his fingers along where her future tattoo was to be inked.

"Are we exclusive?" Kate moved his hand off of her putting some distance in between them and when Kozik didn't answer she continued, "I didn't think so. So until you want to be exclusive which is totally up to you, I'm down for whatever, you don't get a say in who touches me and where."

It wasn't that she was looking for him to tell her that he wanted her to be his girlfriend, she just wanted to him to have some kind of reaction but when she was talking to him all she got was a blank stare. Kate crawled over Kozik to get out of bed then walked to his desk where she had left her clothes and started putting them on.

"Are you mad at me?" Kozik asked watching her slid her shorts back on.

"Not at all," Kate looked at him with a tight lipped smile, "I just have to go, ya know I wanna go see where Hap's at."

Kozik nodded unsurely as she slide her flip flops on, "I can't wait to see the finished product."

"Yeah I bet," Kate said leaving the room without even looking at Kozik.

_Fuck, she was pissed._

* * *

><p><strong>an: soooo here's the new chapter! thanks to all who faved and alerted and special thanks to all of those who have been reviewing, it really makes me want to keep on writing (and I still definitely encourage all to review if you're reading this!) But anyway, I hope you all like this, GO REVIEW right meow and I'll love you forever. **


	6. Heavy Heart, Heavy Hands

_I hear the parents start to scream they're fighting, got two daughters in the bedroom crying, justice says they won't let him in, he's got a heavy heart and heavy hands.- Sunday Lane._

* * *

><p>He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He wasn't looking for an old lady and definitely not one who had just turned eighteen and was the daughter of the president, but he felt like he couldn't stay away from her, it was like she had some sort of magnetic pull.<p>

He finally emerged from his room an hour later just in time to watch her and Happy go off into a more private area of the clubhouse. It was in that moment that he decided to handle the situation like he thought any typical man would, get drunk and find another woman to try to get the young blonde out of his head.

He settled with a younger blonde croweater who had been hanging out around the clubhouse for a few months now, he thought her name was Cindy or Candy or something along those lines not that it really mattered a few drinks in. He didn't need a name, he needed a distraction. Her hair was more yellow that it was blonde, nothing like Kate's golden mane and she had more make up on than a clown. But after more than a few shots he was starting not to care as much.

Kate and Happy still hadn't come back out and the croweater next to him was getting more and more antsy. He finally let her sit on his lap and he inhaled her scent as she leaned in and whispered something in his ear that he didn't quite catch. She smelled like cigarettes and cheap perfume, nothing like the oranges and vanilla that reminded him of Kate.

* * *

><p>She was laughing at something Happy had said when she rounded the corner and saw Kozik with some skanky croweater perched on his lap. <em>Motherfucker. <em>She stopped momentarily, telling Happy she'd meet him at the pool table and tried to form a quick game plan in her head. She pulled her short denim shorts down a little and unbuttoned her shirt revealing some of her bra and started walking behind the bar to get herself something to drink.

"How's the new tat?" Kozik looked away from the croweater to Kate who had just finished knocking back a shot.

"Looks real good," She started pouring herself another one and watched as Kozik pushed the yellow haired girl off his lap, "Happy had just the right touch for this tattoo."

She smirked to herself brining the shot full of tequila up to her lips watching Kozik lock his jaw, "I bet I know someone who has a better touch."

Kate bit into a lime and poured yet another shot for herself, "I don't know, Happy's hands we're so smooth. I don't think I've ever been touched the way Happy touched me."

Kozik grabbed the shot she had just poured and took it himself, "You better watch yourself."

"Or what?" Kate snatched the glass from his hand, "We're not exclusive remember?"

She poured one last shot of tequila and quickly tipped it back before grabbing a beer from under the counter and walking over where Happy was playing pool.

* * *

><p>Kozik couldn't believe his eyes as he watched her approached Happy, a big smile on her face and then he almost broke the beer bottle in his hand when he saw Happy wrap his free arm around her shoulder and whisper something in her ear.<p>

She could feel his eyes on her for the rest of the night, she didn't even have to look at him to know he was staring. It wasn't like she really wanted anything with Happy, they were just friends, but God did she love getting a rise out of Kozik by flirting with him.

He had finally had enough of watching her flirt with Happy and downed the rest of the beer in front of him before sauntering over to Kate and grabbing her elbow.

"What do you want Kozik?" Kate asked shaking Happy's arm off from around her shoulders so the group of boys couldn't hear what was being said.

She looked up into his blue eyes and there was no denying that he was beyond drunk, "I want to talk to you darlin', got something I want to say."

"I'm kinda busy here if you can't tell. You should go to bed, before you embarrass yourself," In his entire life he had never had a woman talk to him like this, never order him around, let alone tell him that she wasn't interested.

"Baby," he leaned down whispering in her ear, putting on hand on her wrist, "you don't want to play this game."

Kate looked around the room making sure no one was paying attention to the pair, but didn't respond.

"If I'm going to bed. You're coming with. And that's not a suggestion, that's an order." Kozik let her go and started back for his room, "five minutes."

* * *

><p>He had another thing coming to him, Kate thought walking down the dorm hallway not even bothering to knock when she got to his door.<p>

"Who do you think you are?" Kate raised her voice when she saw Kozik coming out of the bathroom in only jeans. "You do not tell me what to do."

"That's where you're wrong darlin'." Kozik stood directly in front of her, "I'm the man. I make the rules. You're the woman, you follow them."

To say she was shocked would've been an understatement. She was floored, she had never heard him speak to her like this, like she was some item he owned.

"Come on baby, let's go to bed," he tried grabbing her wrist, but she stayed planted to the ground.

"I'm going home."

"Nah no you're not. You're gonna stay here and we'll have some fun," he tried pulling at her wrist again, tighter.

"I'm not some croweater."

Her statement made Kozik stop and turn to look at her, his hand still tightly gripped on her, "Are you sure about that? 'Cause you ain't nobodies old lady. I don't see a crow on you anywhere. Looks to me like you'd fall under the croweater category."

Before either of them knew what was going on Kate's free hand swung up in one quick motion imprinting her hand on his cheek. She pulled her other hand away from him with tears in her eyes, "Stay away from me."

She was walking out back into the main room when she ran into Tig, "You okay baby girl?"

Kate nodded trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"Yeah of course, come on let's go."

There were times where Kate loved the fact that the main mode of transportation for her family was motorcycles because after what Tig had witnessed it could've made for quite the awkward car ride home. He pulled up in front of her house and helped steady her as she climbed off her bike.

"Thanks for the ride."

Tig nodded his head, "You know Kate, the guy's an asshole and was pretty damn drunk tonight so I doubt he'll even remember whatever happened between you too."

Kate had a sad smile form on her lips, "Please don't tell anyone?"

"Scout's honor," Tig turned his bike back on and sped off down the street .

Kate took a deep breathe and started walking to the front door while pulling out her cell phone and sending a quick text.

_You're an asshole. Go to hell._

* * *

><p><strong>an: sooo here's the new chapter! sorry for not cranking these out sooner school's been a killer, but the good news is the semester's almost over and then I'll have summer to write! I also updated Always tonight so I definitely suggest you hope on over there and check that out. GO REVIEW right meow and i'll love you forever!**


	7. Little Talks

_Don't listen to a word I say, the screams all sound the same. Thought the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies straight to shore. -Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

><p>Kozik rolled over on his bed groaning at the sun light coming through the cracks on his blinds. His arm outstretched to the empty side of the bed, where was she? He remembered only bits and pieces of the night. She had been in his room but where the hell was she now?<p>

He heard his phone chirp from the floor and he reached down to grab it and flipped it open. It was from her, sent in the early hours of the morning.

_You're an asshole. Go to hell._

Fuck. This could not be good. He groaned as he looked at his clock it was almost one in the afternoon. He was late to his shift in the garage again and Gemma was undoubtedly going to have his head, he thought as he threw himself out of bed, grabbed a work shirt and headed out to the garage.

"Hey Gem, sorry I overslept. I guess I didn't have an alarm-" Kozik said coming into the office before realizing it wasn't Gemma sitting behind the desk but Kate, "Hey."

Her hair was piled into a big bun on top of her head and her face was free on makeup, it almost looked as if she had just been crying. But what caught his eye most of all were the purple bruises forming on her wrist as she handed him his invoices.

"Here." Kate choked out turning to face the computer screen signally for him to leave. He must have really, really fucked up. For the rest of the day he felt like when he wasn't working on cars, he spent the rest of his time looking into the office hoping that one of the times he was looking in, she'd be looking out back at him.

_He had to fix this._

"You know I finally get why Opie was so riled up last month," A voice came from behind Kozik. "She was nearly in tears last night. The only reason I'm not going straight to Clay is because she asked me not to, so don't think I'm doing you any favors."

"I don't know what you're talking about _Tiggy_." Kozik tried stepping around the blue eyed man with no avail, "Whatever you think you saw or heard was wrong."

"I noticed the nice little bruised bracelet you gave her." Tig took a step closer to Kozik getting only inches away from his face, "You ever hurt her in anyway again, you won't have to worry about Clay finding out 'cause I'll kill you myself."

"Too bad nothing's going on man," Kozik got back down to the ground and rolled under the car he had been working on.

_Nothing going on my ass._

* * *

><p>"Can we talk?" Kozik entered the office again later that day, finding Kate sitting exactly where he had left her.<p>

She slowly turned her chair to face him, her eyes looking through him unblinking, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Look I'm sorry for whatever I did last night, I wish I could remember."

"Yeah well I wish I could forget. Last night and you."

"Kate, please-"

Kate cut him off shaking her head, "You know what Kozik, I'll give you the run down. You basically ordered me around and then called me a slut. You can leave now and I'd prefer that you didn't come back."

Awe shit. He really did screw up. He wasn't ready to settle down, but he wasn't ready to let her go either.

"I'm sorry Kat. I really I am for everything I said and for that," He motioned towards her wrist, which she quickly tucked under the desk, "Please just give me a chance to explain. Please Kate.

It was like he could see the gears moving in her head. Should she let him explain or just cut her loses? Finally she took a deep breath and looked up at him, "I guess we can talk when I get off. I'll come to your room."

A small smile formed on Kozik's face, "I'll see you in a little bit."

* * *

><p>She didn't know what she was doing on her walk down to his room. She had never been talked to the way he had talked to her, and she was raised in a household that taught her to not take anything laying down. Yet here she was coming to hear him out even though she could still hear his words ringing in her ears, <em>"you ain't nobodies old lady. Looks to me like you'd fall under the croweater category."<em>

She quickly knocked on his door and rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for him to open it.

"Hey," Kozik opened the door in only basketball shorts and a thin t-shirt, running a hand through his hair.

"Hi," She walked around him and sat down on his desk while he quickly followed behind her, stopping to stand in between her legs.

"I'm sorry. For whatever I said, I don't want you to think that's what I'm like all of the time," Kozik put his hands on her thighs.

"You called me a croweater last night," Kate narrowed his eyes on him and brushed his hands off her legs, "You told me that whatever you say I have to do, like I'm your dog. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Her eyes started filling with tears, he moved to touch her face but she pushed him back and jabbed a finger into his chest, "I am not a croweater. You don't get to talk to me like that."

Kozik moved towards Kate again, cupping her face in his hands and forcing her to look up at him, "I know you're not a croweater. I wasn't myself last night, jealousy got the best of me Kate. You don't even know how sorry I am for what I said to you. I just want you to forgive me."

Kate nodded her head, her eyes falling down to her hands in her lap, "It'll never happen again?"

"Never."

"You promise on your Harley?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her, "I promise on my Harley and on anything else that you want me to, that I'll never be that way to you again."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Stay the night with me?"

Kate's fingers toyed at the hem of his shirt, "Koz-"

"Kate, we can just talk. Get to know each other better."

Kate looked at him skeptically, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I like you, I like spending time with you. Just because I'm not ready for a girlfriend or an old lady doesn't mean I don't want to be with you."

"I guess I could stay," Kate said playfully ruffling him hair as he picked her up.

"Hey don't mess with the hair," he said, her legs wrapping around his waist and he walked them over to his bed.

"What are we gonna talk about?" Kate asked, her hand still running through his hair.

"Hmmm we could talk about how hot you look," Kozik tried moving his hand under his shirt, but was stopped by her hand clamping down on top of his.

"I don't think so," Kate whispered in his ear, "Why did you become a Son?"

"Well I always liked bikes and when I got out of the army I wasn't really going anywhere, had odd jobs here and there but then Tig and I met up again, and he told me about the club and I hung around for a little bit and then I prospected and the rest is as we say history," He watched Kate sit up on the bed and cross her legs under her, "Any other questions?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Kozik chuckled at her question, "Once a long, long time again. Broke my heart and I never looked back."

Kate moved up onto her knees and put her hands on his shoulders, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kozik tilted his head up, his lips brushing up against her own as she climbed on to his lap. He broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead on her shoulder, "I am so tired."

He could feel Kate nod, her fingers finding their way back to his hair, "Me too. It's been a long month."

"Don't tell any of the guys I'm asking you this, but maybe we could just sleep for a little bit?"

"Yeah, that'd be good," Kozik placed a kiss on her collar bone and then another on her lips.

"You're the best."

Kate laughed as Kozik laid them down on the bed, his hand resting on her hip, "Don't you forget it baby."

* * *

><p>At first Kate didn't recognize where she was when she woke up, but then she felt his warm hand against her stomach and she instantly felt at ease. She pressed her back up closer to his chest and his arm wrapped around her tighter, his steady breathing up against her neck. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath before it all went dark again.<p>

When he woke up it had turned dark outside and the red glow from the clock across his room read, 11:45. Shit, they had been asleep for three hours but he felt like he could sleep for another three days. These runs to Tacoma had been killing him and there was nothing he wanted more than to stay in bed with the blonde next to him. She rolled over facing him, her arm wrapping around his waist, her face pressed against his now bare chest. She smelled like cigarettes and oranges and my God was he addicted.

She woke up at one point during the night when the clock read 12:34 and they were on complete opposite sides of the bed, it felt like someone had lit the room on fire. Kate sat up and removed the leggings and shirt she had been wearing and threw them on the floor. She laid back down on the bed and the second her head hit the pillow she was out.

A cell phone was going off the next time Kozik woke up. He looked at Kate on the opposite side of the bed in only her underwear, damn he was a lucky man. He reached towards the cell phone on his nightstand, it was hers and Gemma was calling.

"Babe," Kozik rubbed his hand on her back.

"What time is it?" Kate's head shot up, "What's going on?"

"Your mom's calling, jailbait," He handed her, her phone.

"Hi mom," Kate sat up in the dark room and talked into the phone, "No I fell asleep, I'm at Donna's. I know. Yes, Mom. Next time I promise I'll call. Love you too."

Kate shut her phone and threw it on the floor, curling back into Kozik, "What time is it?"

Kozik looked over her head at the red numbers, "A little after two."

Kate nodded and kissed his chest, "Good, we have a lot more time to sleep."

"Thank God for that," Kozik said, their legs tangling together as they both fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>an: so here's the newest chapter! I hope you all like it and drop me a line or two or ten. Special thank to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, it really keeps me wanting to write! I'm about to post the newest Always chapter too so keep a look out for that! GO REVIEW right meow and I'll love you forever!**


	8. Whistle

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby let me know. Girl I'm gonna show how to do it and we start real slow. You just put your lips together and you come real close, can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, here we go. -Flo Rida_

* * *

><p>"The Sixty-Seven's are trying to make a move on Charming. Tryin' to push heroin in." Clay lit up a cigar at the head of the table, "They tried to rough up one of the prospects this morning."<p>

"So now we don't have to just worry about the Mayan's and the Niner's, we have a new group?" Jax asked running a hand through his hair, "Shit, Charming can't catch a break."

"You're telling me," Clay blew out smoked and pointed to Kozik, "They're based out of Stockten, I want you, Tig and Opie to go check it out. Maybe have a few words with 'em, maybe rough 'em up a little bit. Tell 'em to keep their shit out of our town."

"You got it Clay," Kozik nodded eagerly.

"Wear vests just in case, I talked to Unser about them and he knows basically nothing. Said that they're relatively unknown and unpredictable," Clay looked around at the men at the table, "Anything else?"

The men around the table all shook their heads and Clay hit the gavel down, "Y'all head out in fifteen. Get this shit over with."

Kozik saw Kate as he left the chapel and nodded towards the dorm hallway signally for her to follow. He had only been in his room for a few minutes and had just finished putting on his vest when she walked in, "Where you off to?"

"Stockton."

Kate nodded and leaned up against his desk, "So you're going to make me ask?"

"It's just surveillance, checking shit out."

"That new gang?" Kozik's head shot up at her knowledge of the Sixty- Sevens, "It's a small town, people talk."

"Like I said we're just going to check it out, not a big deal," Kozik walked over to Kate, lowering his lips on hers, "I shouldn't be gone for more then an hour, maybe tonight we could go to Manteca and eat at one of the diner's?"

"Like a date?"

"Like a date."

"I like the sound of that. A lot."

Kate stood on her toes and kissed him again while his hand played with the hem of her t-shirt, only to have to quickly pull apart by a loud banging on his door, "C'mon asshole, time to roll out."

Kate smiled and place a hand on his chest, "I guess that's your cue, be safe and text me when you get back."

"Will do. Wait a few minutes before you leave."

"You got it chief."

* * *

><p>"How did we get this information?" Tig asked pulling his gun out of it's holster, motioning for the other two to follow him towards a blue house that looked like it hadn't been lived in for years.<p>

"Bobby's ex-wife's new husband. He's a P.I. of some kind," Opie went towards the opposite side of the house.

"Looks like a fucking shit hole," Kozik followed behind Tig, trying to look inside the windows of the house while Tig tapped on the front door with his gun, "I don't think anyone's home."

"That's just great," Tig signaled a countdown to Opie and both men kicked the their doors, "Shit, smells like they've be cooking pretty recently."

"What the hell we gonna tell Clay?" Kozik asked, flipping over papers on the abandoned tables, "Did someone tip them off?"

"Do you hear that? Opie whispered, walking towards a back closet and then mouthed to the two men, "I think someone's in here."

Both Tig and Kozik nodded and followed behind him, guns cocked as Opie threw the door open revealing a white teenager who didn't look much older than Kate, crouching in the back corner, "Please don't shoot me!"

"Give me one reason not to kid," Kozik picked the kid up by his skinny arm and brought him out into the kitchen, throwing him down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know!" The boy said in hysterics, while Tig and Opie chuckled as they watched on, before Tig took a step forward.

"Oh so we got a rat on our hands."

"I'm not a rat. I just don't want to die!"

"You better tell us what you know kid and all of it," Kozik pulled another kitchen chair over and straddled it, pulling his gun back out, "Otherwise this is gonna get ugly."

* * *

><p>"You boys did good, hopefully that punk will pass the message on and we won't hear from them again anytime soon," Clay patted the men on the back then lit a cigar, "I don't want to see you guys around here until Monday morning. Have a good rest of the weekend."<p>

Kozik smiled to himself, he hadn't had a weekend off in months. Club business had kept him busy everyday for the better part of the year. He found himself walking with Opie down the dorm hallway, "Any plans for the weekend Ope?

"Donna," Opie chuckled and stopped at his door, "What about you?"

Kozik didn't answer, just smiled as he went to turn his own door handle, finding it locked, "Don't have too much fun with her Koz."

"Yeah, yeah likewise," Kozik turned the handle again, had he locked it before he left? No, he left before Kate. that could only mean one thing. He grabbed his keys out of his bad pocket and opened his door, and there she was blonde hair splayed across his pillow fast asleep.

He locked the door and quietly set his keys down on the desk next to him before crouching down next to the side of the bed and lightly moving her hair off her face, causing her to stir, "Hi."

"Hey back. You been here the whole time?"

She shifted over on the bed, stretching her arms above her, "Mhmm, figured you wouldn't be too long."

"I'm glad you stayed," He watched as she smiled up at him and reached for the collar of his cut, pulling his lips on top of hers, "I got the rest of the weekend off."

"You have a whole day and a half off?" She pulled back from him in surprise as he nodded in confirmation, "What're you gonna do with it?"

"I figured first I'd take you to dinner, like I told you I would earlier and then I wanted to show you something, but it's a surprise."

"I love surprises," She smiled, her lips finding his, one of her hands found it's way under his shirt while the other snaked around his neck.

"If you start this now we'll never leave, and baby we got all weekend for that," He felt her smile against his lips then she pushed away from him climbing out of his bed.

"Well let's go then," She ran a hand through her hair, waiting for him at his door, "I ain't got all day."

"You watch that attitude girl," He laughed and smacked her jean clad ass as he walked into his bathroom, "I'll meet ya out there in a minute."

* * *

><p>She hadn't had to wait long for him to join her out in front of the garage, she had already made sure the coast was clear and paid the one of the hang arounds ten bucks not to say anything by the time he came out throwing her his spare helmet. The ride to Manteca wasn't a long one, it was the next city over and basically was Charming with a different name. Same small downtown storefronts closing early for the weekend, same farmer's market that had just gotten all of the new summer fruits in, and same little diners that littered throughout the town. The entire ride to the next town over she kept her body pressed tightly against his, one of her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, the other running up and down his right thigh. On red lights, she would sit up extra straight and place small kisses on the side and the back of his neck, while he would reach behind him and gently rub her calves.<p>

"So this is the one?" Kate swung her leg over his bike and handed him his helmet back as she took in the diner in front of her. It was a place called Kenny's and from the outside it looked like a place down the block from the garage. She was jolted out of thought when his hand grabbed hers and he led her inside. Boy, she sure wasn't in Charming anymore.

Throughout dinner he asked her questions, more questions than she had ever been asked in her life. He insisted that he wanted to know everything about her. Her favorite color. Favorite movie and band. What kind of food was her favorite to order as take out. Her dream car. She hardly had time to eat with the rapid firing of questions.

"Do I get to ask any questions?"

"What do you want to know?" He took a sip on the sweet tea the waitress had just refilled and watched as she reached over to his plate and took a bite of his food.

"Favorite movie?"

"The Godfather."

"How fitting. Favorite color?"

"Black."

She rolled her eyes, "That's no ones favorite color."

"Fine. Red."

"Can we get dessert?"

He couldn't help but laugh and wonder how she stayed so skinny since she had cleared her plate and was picking at what was left of his, "How 'bout we pick something up on the way?"

"On the way where?"

"To your surprise," He stood up from the booth, throwing a few bills down on the table and held his hand out to her.

"I could get you to this," She whispered in his ear and she swung her leg back over his bike and clipped her helmet on.

He smiled and then turned back to her, placing a quick kiss on her lips before starting his bike, "Me too. Hold on tight."

On their way out of Manteca, they stopped at one of the markets where Kozik told her she could pick out anything she wanted from the candy aisle and that would count as their dessert. He laughed as she picked up a box of Swiss rolls followed by a bag of frosted donuts. Before they left the aisle he pushed her up against the sour candy display, his tongue fighting hers for power while his hands found her ass pushing her body closer to his. And then they heard someone cough from behind them, it was a teenage boy who was probably a year or two younger than Kate and was still stuck in braces, standing there awkwardly holding a box of candy. Kozik handed him a twenty and apologized for the mess they had created as Kate grabbed his hand and threw it over her shoulder, her finger still linked with his.

Then before she knew it they were back in Charming and she was almost positive that they were headed back to the clubhouse to spend the rest of the weekend laying in his dorm room bed, but then he took a right turn on Riverbend instead of a left which led to the garage. He took a few more turns before slowing down in front of an apartment complex that was only a block away from the Morrow household.

"Koz, what're we doing here?"

He turned off his bike and motioned for her to get off, helping to steady herself as she once again swung herself off the bike, "I wanted to show you this."

She looked up at him, slightly covering her eyes from the falling sunlight, "What is _this?"_

"I wanted to show you my home."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hello everybody! Here's the newest chapter and I'm happy that I got it out faster than I thought I would. I hope you all like it and thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed and everything else on the last chapter. Also go listen to Whistle by Flo Rida, I'm obsessed with it! Speaking of things you should go do if you haven't already, go check out Always (the Opie story) and my newest story Off to the Races (the Juice and Kate story that originally inspired this story, that is now being re-written) and tell me what ya think about them! GO REVIEW right meow and tell me what ya think about this story too and I'll love you long time!**


End file.
